Sleepy Cuddles
by DieBuecherDiebin
Summary: College AU with the Hetalians and the Scouts, MPs, and Garrison members as students. Levi likes to fluster OC!Jenna King, so when he gets sexiled from his room he decides to crash at Jenna's. Fireworks and cuddling ensue. (LevixOC) Rated M to be safe, because there is a little suggestive humor, and because I am paranoid.


_**Author's Note: Heyyo! Alright, so I was inspired late at night after some dude decided to get rid of the leftover fireworks he had, thus scaring approximately 10 years off of my life. I hope you enjoy this little Hetalia/Attack on Titan crossover. I don't think I'm gonna do anything more with this story unless you want a second chapter where they wake up, but I think I will continue with the generic college story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or Hetalia, but I do own Jenna, so please don't borrow her without permission.**_

* * *

A knocking on the door roused me. _Ugh. Who could it possibly be?_ I thought grumpily. I called out, "What?" in a muffled and slightly whiny voice.

"It's Levi." he responded. He knew he only needed to tell his name, and that I would at the very least hear what he had to say. _Ugh._

I slowly climbed out of my warm bed, and ran to the door, wary of the dark shadows. I didn't like the dark. It made me nervous. I opened the door. There he stood, an interesting sight of Levi in his nightclothes. Baggy university sweatshirt, loose black fleece pants and fuzzy blue and green striped socks. Pair that with an annoyed and slightly sleepy expression and the overall picture was adorable. I was still ticked off though, and glanced nervously around my dark shared room.

Lizzy must have noticed and called out, "I got your back Jen. Just hurry up."

I nodded, and said, "Thanks bro." Then I turned to Levi, who had an odd expression on his face, like there was something he was trying to understand. I ignored it and gave him a halfhearted glare. "What do you want Levi?" I asked.

He gave me an unexpectedly pissed-off look and said, "My roommate deemed tonight a good night to get laid. I am not sleeping in that room. Can I crash here?"

 _Oh, the pissed-off look was for his roommate, not me._ I felt decidedly happy at that. Looking pointedly at our lack of couches, I said, "There are only two beds here." It looked like he was going to smirk but he didn't, and instead gave a very out of character hopeful smile.

"Well, could I crash with you?" he asked. His eyes looked weird. I couldn't figure out what his game was, too many emotions swimming in those gorgeous eyes. I looked around the room again, trying to ignore the flutter of nervousness that arose with the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Normally I would argue more but I'm tired. Fine." I stepped aside, and he quickly walked in, as if worried I would suddenly change my mind and slam the door in his handsome face. I rolled my eyes, not that he could see them, and turned. Then I thought I saw something, a shadow, and ran to the bed, jumping at the foot and landing in a curled up ball near my pillow. I might have also squeaked a bit. Just a little. I heard his chuckle, and thought about how sensual it sounded, as it always did, almost as if he were constantly trying to create sexual tension. I dismissed the thought and glared at him.

"What? I don't like the dark. No judging." I snapped as I pulled the covers up over my head and waited in a tense ball for his weight on the over side of the pillow top.

He responded, "I am judging, and I think it's cute." and I could practically sense the smirk. I didn't respond.

He sat down on the bed, and I felt him carefully pulling the covers over his head as well, but I couldn't tell which way he was facing. It was quiet for a few minutes, and I hadn't yet relaxed completely, too worried about accidentally brushing against him, but then _CRACK!_

I sat up with a yelp, eyes wide, heart pounding, and muscles even tenser than before. Lizzy was in a similar state of shock, but Levi was calmer. I still saw those steely eyes of his widen though. I decided to voice the question we were all thinking.

"What was that?!"

Levi muttered, "Gunshot?"

I shook my head. "No. Gunshots are a sharper sound, more focused, and louder. We would have heard other noises as well to indicate it was a gun." I didn't say that we would hear screams, but they knew anyway.

Levi, who was closest to the window, pulled aside the curtains, and looked out onto the street. I reluctantly leaned over him slightly to see, and Lizzy did the same on the other side of the room. We waited, and after a few deafening moments of silence, another noise, similar to the first one, but softer and much more familiar. Looking at the windows of the car parked across the street I confirmed my guess.

"Fireworks. Geez that first one was loud though!" I said, wondering if I would ever get sweet sleep that night.

Apparently not, because as I lay back down and burrowed under the covers, I heard Lizzy call out, "Jenna, could you plug your ears for a minute?"

I raised both of my eyebrows, and sat up slightly. "Why…?" I asked warily.

She said, "Just do it. I invoke the Sister Code."

I groaned, an made an over exaggerated show of covering my ears so that no sound could get through. For good measure I rubbed at my ears, providing enough background noise that I wouldn't accidentally hear anything, as the Sister Code required. While I waited I thought about the Sister Code.

Lizzy and I had been best friends for about forever and a half, and even though we never officially adopted her, we were more of a family to her than her father was. Starting in 6th grade she was around almost every night for a sleepover, and by 8th grade she was living full time with us. Even though we weren't legally sisters, we couldn't have been closer. Lizzy was my sister, and nothing would change that. We had always known that, and over the years, we had developed a series of rules and courtesies that we, as sisters, should always follow. Invoking the Sister Code was our way of reminding each other of the promises we had made, not necessarily of a specific rule. Although I did recall the rule that she would have been talking about, since I have a near perfect memory.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when Levi touched my shoulder, I jumped. Pulling my hands from my ears, I heard him say, "She's done."

I nodded and flopped back onto the bed. I got comfortable thinking that now, finally, I might get some sleep. Haha, nope. I felt a hand gently touch my waist, and I jerked, since I was super ticklish there. I turned to Levi and hissed, "What exactly are you doing?"

He smiled and said, "Lizzy told me that you were an insomniac and that you slept better with someone else, and made me promise to be that someone." while wrapping his strong sinewy arms around me tightly.

I was going to deny it, but then Lizzy muttered, "Sis Code." and I knew I had to accept it. Ever since I was little I did indeed sleep better with someone else, but I had kinda solved the problem with my teddy bear, whom I had clutched to my chest. My mind was going through all sorts of responses, alternate situations, musings of what waking up would be like, but I just gave up on them, because in truth, I wanted this. I wanted him, Levi, to hold me while I fell asleep, because honestly, I could do much worse. And if he teased me about it or told anybody, I could get my revenge easily enough. So I relaxed into his hold with a smile on my face, lazily imagining possible revenges.

Levi wasn't done though. Apparently for him, it wasn't enough to just have his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer, scooting up in return, until he was wrapped around me like a second skin. His chest was flush against my back, so close that I could _feel_ his abs. It got even worse though. He followed the bend of my body so that he was pressed up against me in _every way possible._ His legs were sandwiching mine, but I could only hope he didn't get aroused by our proximity, because _that_ would be very uncomfortable to wake up to. Finally, he rested his face half on my neck and half on my cheek, right by my ear. He was close enough that I could hear his breath, and feel it on my neck, slow and warm, and smell his deliciously soft, thick raven locks. I choked back a giggle when I smelled the familiar citrusy shampoo, and realized that he probably used the same shampoo as I did.

So there I was, held tight in the embrace of the guy I had a crush on. Yeah, definitely not getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I hope you liked it! Just reminding you, if you want to see a chapter on the awkwardness of waking up please let me know. Feedback is always welcome!**_


End file.
